Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to electrical generating systems, and more particularly, to a generating system that is connected to the undercarriage of a motor vehicle and that contacts the road surface to generate electrical energy to be used by the motor vehicle.
Due to the depleting reserves of fossil fuels such as oil, there exists a need for alternative fuel vehicles which run on alternative energy sources. Presently, most efforts have been made to design vehicles which run on alternative energy supplies such as batteries, fuel cells, compressed natural gas, and the like. Unfortunately, many of these alternative energy supplies do not provide the same power output when compared to gasoline powered vehicles. Furthermore, there is a lack of infrastructure for replenishing many of these alternative fuel types.
Another issue with fossil fuel based propellants such as gasoline and diesel fuel is that these propellants burn dirty and pollute the environment. The combustion of fossil fuels and fossil fuel based propellants is considered to be the largest contributing factor to the release of greenhouse gases into the atmosphere.
Semi-tractors are a particular problem because of the above issues. Most semi-tractors are powered by fossil fuel based propellants such as gasoline or diesel fuel. Further, semi-tractors pull refrigerated trailers which require refrigeration units. These refrigerated trailers, sometimes called reefers, employ internal combustion engines to directly drive the compressor, fan and other components of the reefer. Modern day refrigeration reefer systems may further use an internal combustion engine to run a mechanical compressor directly. They also use the diesel engine to generate small amounts of AC power to run remote fans, evaporators and other small electrical demand components. These refrigeration reefer systems pollute the air and are noisy because they depend upon internal combustion engines and or diesel engines to provide their electrical needs. The diesel engines employed in mobile refrigeration applications are reliable and have low operating costs associated with them. Thus, most trucking companies are reluctant to replace the diesel engines employed in mobile refrigeration applications.
Up to this point a low cost all-electric alternative has not been invented for mobile refrigeration applications. Units driven by electricity only do not emit carbon based gases, are much quieter, and do not use diesel fuel during long at stop intervals. However, even if an all-electric alternative is designed, it must be capable of being retrofitted to existing semitrailers. The need for a retrofit design of existing diesel powered refrigeration units must demonstrate competitive costs to that of conventional diesel power refrigeration units. The demands to be simplistic and of hi-reliability are common goals. This hi-reliability requirement is due to the fact that refrigeration systems typically are preserving the delivery of perishable food goods to people. The most demanding missions are those where door-to-door deliveries are being made in metropolitan areas. This is demanding due to the long periods of refrigerator doors being opened to the outside air temperatures and trailer being at a standstill.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that overcomes the above problems. The system and method would be an electric retrofit system which would replace current diesel engines to power mobile refrigeration systems.